fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Fusion
Note: Users or contributors may add fanon to this page in the history section. ---- Planet Fusion is an enormous planet ruled by Lord Fuse that has been traveling through space for ages, breaking down planets and absorbing them. History Much of Planet Fusion's early history is shrouded in mystery. It was known to have come from another galaxy and to have existed for a long time. Its defining features is the ability to assimilate planets into itself, earning a reputation as "The Devourer of Worlds". Secrets of the Codices Should the player collect all of the Ancient Codices in the World Tour expansion, many secrets would be revealed. In fact, Planet Fusion used to be like any ordinary planet: a ball of Fusion Matter and rock orbiting a sun in another galaxy that absorbed only asteroids that hit its surface. After a thousand years, the planet developed a mind of its own, which became personified as Fuse. At this point, Planet Fusion's early civilization began. Fuse, wishing to improve his world, went off to seek masters to study under. The first--and last masters he studied under were the first Dragon Guardians, the rulers of the mythical world. The Guardians were happy to enlighten him and his people, so they brought him to the Taiji Temple in the capital of Ninjatana to share their knowledge with him. Fuse excelled above his peers, learning all that was to learn at the Dragon Guardian's institutions. Rebellion Unfortunately, Fuse also became ambitious and power-hungry, believing that he can use his knowledge and power to conquer the multiverse. Now calling himself "Lord Fuse", he amassed his Fusion army to consume everything in his path; none of the other planets cannot stop him. The Dragon Guardians saved as many civilizations as possible, and called on reinforcements, such as Planet Hero to stop him. The Guardians and the rulers of Hero and other planets performed "The Dimensional Sealing Formation", a ritual that takes a lot of energy to complete. When it was done, Lord Fuse and Planet Fusion was sent back to its own Galaxy, but not before swearing to take revenge... Present Now it has its sights set on our world, Earth, specifically the Cartoon Network Universe. Planet Fusion is being assisted by the planet of Anur Phaetos, Ghostfreak's home-planet. Legas that after planet went through Vilgax's planet Phaetos, it has seemed to suck up some populated planets, turning the inhabitants into bloodthirsty fusion creatures. Of course, Planet Fusion appears in the background. According to the Halloween event, Fuse is behind the moon. But, apparently, areas in space such as the KND's moon base, the moon itself, and Lumpy Space would have received similar attention as Earth and attacked. The Glorft managed to repel a Fusion invasion, and Ghostfreak's home planet of Anur Phaetos joined Fuse's forces to prevent an attack. Mobius has also managed to repel the attack because of Hyper Sonic, Hyper Knuckles and Hyper Tails. Inhabitants Citizens Planet Fusion is home to the Fusion race. They worship Fuse and seek out planets for him to comsume them to stay alive. They all live on Fusion Matter. Government and politics Fuse is the ruler of the planet, though there are those who serve as mayors and etc. During the Old Times, the Planet Fusion was represented in a Senate. As the center of galactic government, Planet Fusion thrived on politics and the business of government. Entertainment and sports Planet Fusion had only one attraction to offer its inhabitants and that was "Area-Thrashing". Male, female, and even children would fight each other until only one man was left standing. The inhabitants would watch from arena seats and cheer on the fighters. It is a harsh and dreadful game, only lucky ones make it out alive. Category:Locations Category:A to Z Category:Planets Category:In Space